Angel Of The Night
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Heero has been alone for many years & he longs for love. So what happens when a heavenly being decides to grant that very desire?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Too bad it can't be this way, but I don't own Gundam Wing: that belongs to Bandai, SunRise & any other companies/people.

Me: (mumbles) Lucky #$#!

Also, the song "Something About Us" is performed & owned by the singing group Daft Punk. Plus, indicates song lyrics.

Anyway, this is Kurobaraneko's birthday present - well, _one _of her birthday presents - so I hope you enjoy this. If I get the time, I'll try to write a different fic.

Anyways....

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Angel Of The Night

_Another day of work, another night of hell._

Every night Heero Yuy repeated these same lines to himself as he dragged his weary yet somhow-still-living body into his appartment after work. Heero had only had this customer service job for merely a week - only a week! - yet it was pure torchure for him. Phone call after phone call, stupid customers one after the other, talking about nothing in his ear for nearly ten hours in one day! As he fumbled into his bedroom, he managed to take off his business suit, but it was so hot he decided to go to sleep in his boxers. Finally collapsing on the tiny bed, Heero let out a long, depressed sigh and stared out the window. The night was extremely humid but beautiful as the full moon glowed in all its splendor.

"If only I had someone to share this night with," he said aloud.

Silence was his only friend when he left and all he had when he came home. _Why should I be worried about silly things like love and company? After all I am the Perfect Soldier...or was..., _he thought. Sighing again, he closed his eyes; maybe a nap would make things a little better. Little did he know that someone was watching him from a distance - or at least from the next room.

A gorgeous young man near Heero's age with dark brown hair tied up in a braid & shimmering violet eyes watched the man trying to sleep. Yet Heero could not see him, for he was an angel - a condemed one but an angel nonetheless. Years ago he had been banished for proclaiming himself to be the God of Death so here he was on the planet God had created and called Earth, roaming for years and searching for some type of peace. At his Creation, he was given the human name Duo Maxwell.

The one called Duo looked at this human & couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was even in his sleep.

_For years I have been watching and protecting you, _Duo thought. _I have seen you return to this earthly dwelling; I have seen the numerous nights when you have cried yourself to sleep because you are lonely, yet all you want is love and to be loved in return. But from this night until Judgement, things will change. I will be the one - the only one - who will give you that love, but you must be willing to accept it..Heero Yuy. _Without another word, the cursed one silently entered the room and began to whisper his name:

"Heero..."

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

Heero suddenly awoke with a start. He could have sworn he just heard someone call his name, but when he looked around there was no one. _Great, now I'm going crazy! _he thought as he tried to go back to sleep again.

Meanwhile, Duo saw this wasn't going to work & sighed. _Desprate times call for desprate measures I suppose, _he said to himself as he moved closer. For a moment, he took another look at this Heero, this one who was the most beautiful of His creations in this world. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down & gently kissed Heero's lips.

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

Again Heero awoke, this time with a deep look of panic on his face.

"Okay, whoever you are show yourse - what?!"

He stopped & looked at what was before him. A young man with violet eyes and long, braided dark-brown hair smiling at him.

"W-Who're you?!" Heero cried.

"Me? I'm Duo Maxwell and....the answer to your prayers," replied the angel. "You see, I've been watching you for years and...well, I have this feeling deep inside of me I just can't ignore anymore. I'm tired of seeing you crying yourself to sleep....who'd ever think an angel would fall in love with a creation of God?"

"Angel..?" Heero asked.

"Well, former one but I'm still one of His creations and I'm still here to confess something." In one swift movement, Duo sat next to the bewildered Heero and lovingly whispered these words to him:

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life _

Immediately, Heero's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You - You love me? Something cursed? Someone who's killed so many with my own hands?" he said.

Duo smiled and kissed him again but more deeply than before.

"Yes, God forgives all and I truely love you, angel or not," Duo replied. "I promise to be by your side until Judgement." Without another word, deep passionate kissed were exchanged between the angel and the human.

The night became much hotter than before - _much_ hotter..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think?

Please read and review: thanks!

CrazyAnimeGirl


	2. Open Arms

Now For The Disclaimer:

Me: (opens up a piece of paper & begins to read)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Gundam Wing

So please don't sue

(mumbles as she puts the paper in her pocket) Lucky #$#!

Also, the song "Open Arms" belongs to the group Journey: yeah I don't own it so there :P

_Italicized words _represent song lyrics.

Angel Of The Night: Chapter 2

Just as quickly as it began, Duo pulled back from the kiss, looked at him and smiled.

For a moment, Heero had to shake his head & rub his eyes. Did what just happen...happen? One moment he's dead tired after comming home from work, the next he tries taking a nap and wakes up to see a man in his room who claims to be an angel! It was so confusing that for some reason Heero just felt like laughing.

'An angel? Yeah right' , he thought. 'The heat must've finally gotten to what's left of that puddle of goo I call my brain'.

The 'angel' only known as Duo sat there in shock. Though the other one never spoke, Duo knew what he was thinking: after all, this was one of God's gifts that was granted to him.

"Heero, I am real. Why don't you believe me?" Duo said. Without warning, he stood up and removed his shirt, then turned his back to Heero; a second later, large gold and white angel wings emerged from his back in all their glory though many of the feathers were falling off. Why Duo still had them regardless of his banishment was still a mystery to him; perhaps it was His mercy that allowed him to keep them. As for Heero, his jaw looked like it was going to fall through the floor at any moment.

"T- Tho - Those are - " Heero stuttered.

"If you want to touch them, you can. I don't mind." Duo answered with a soft chuckle.

Heero swallowed hard as he slowly got up from his bed & began to walk over to him. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he gently brushed his fingertips against the majestic wings then touched the space between them; again Duo chuckled.

"Ha ha - careful, I'm ticklish there!" he said.

"Thanks for telling me your weakness," Heero replied as he started tickling him mercilessly.

Duo laughed so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. Not being able to take it, he got on one knee still laughing.

"Uncle! Aunt! Something!!", he cried yet still had a smile on his face.

Since Heero felt a bit generous, he stopped & moved his hand away. After wiping his eyes, Duo's wings suddenly vanished as he turned around once again to face him. "So, do you believe in angels now?" he asked.

"After what I've seen tonight, most definately," Heero replied, a smile now grazing upon his lips. Duo seemed to take this as a que for another kiss...and so he did. Time meant nothing to the new star-crossed lovers as Duo layed Heero down on the bed then prompty joined him. He looked around and, smiling like a kid, jumped up & down on the bed for a few seconds then stopped & blushed. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. I couldn't help myself," he said. Then something amazing happened:

He laughed.

For the first time in years, Heero Yuy actually laughed.

Duo smiled as he layed down beside the handsome man while they were bathed by the full moon's jealous light. Wrapping his arms around him, Duo explained how he had came to be on this earth: his banishment from God, wandering the earth, and finally ending up here where he had been unofficially watching over him as long as he could remember. Sighing, Duo gently nuzzled & kissed Heero's neck, causing a soft whimper to come from the lips of the now-not-so-lonely customer service rep. Once Heero had gained a little composure, he reached over & turned off the light while Duo whispered words of love and comfort.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our life be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

Heero, though blushing, slowly placed his arms around Duo. 'This _is _real after all', he thought.

He then smiled with tears in his eyes, for he was no longer alone.

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms_

Even in the dark, Duo saw his tears and quickly kissed them away, then gently placed his head on Heero's chest & listened to his heartbeat.

'My lover's heartbeat', Duo thought.

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

Heero turned his head a bit & spoke:

"How on earth could I ever live without love or happiness? What kind of person have I been all of this time?"

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay._

"You're just like other humans: you've been struggling from day to day looking for love all around you ever since the day you were born. I know about your past as a Gundam pilot, and all of these things that you've suffered with," Duo answered. "But I promise you things will change." Without another word, he kissed Heero on the cheek and was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Heero's steady heartbeat. In the dark, Heero lightly kissed Duo on the forhead and said only one thing before he too fell prey to the grip of sleep:

"I love you Duo, forever my angel."

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms_

Okay, this was originally going to be a one-chapter fic, but I realized it just didn't make a lot of sense & yes I admit it was written in a hurry but I decided to make it a full-blown birthday story for kurobaraneko (and of course anyone else who wants to read it). Anyway, please read & review.

Ciao!

CrazyAnimeGirl


End file.
